mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossing The Line
For the 2013 event, see Crossing The Line 2. Crossing The Line Limited Time Mission Event available from May 31, 2011 to June 9, 2011. There are a total of 7 missions in this event. Winners live life in the fast lane. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Overseer "Boss! Come to see how we do things here at the track?" - Tim Lee "Our winnings are pretty solid today. Maybe you're a good luck charm, boss. Haha!" - Tim Lee #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) #Loot 12 Hung Chu Enforcers from job. (Hire An Unsavory Crew) (Pirate) #Win 15 fights in Bangkok. }} The Mark "I see you've noticed the big fish, boss. He comes all the time and always bets big, always wins big. If only he'd lose once in a while! But somehow he always avoids the races we rig." - Tim Lee "You think we can come up with a way to make him lose without him sensing a scam? Well, you're the boss. We'll get right on it." - Tim Lee #Job: Receive A Kickback From The Buyer (10x). (Criminal) #Loot 12 Documents from fights. (Bangkok) The Fast Lane "I see, you want us to alter or replace racers with lookalikes. Well, we're going to need a lot of parts then." - Tim Lee "These look great, boss. Just like the originals! It should be no problem for us to sneak them in." - Tim Lee #Rob 8 Chop Shops in New York. #Fight 16 opponents in New York. #Collect from your Chop Shop 2 times. (You can collect from Chop Shop every 18 hours) }} }} Encore "Hey boss, the mark didn't notice a thing and kept all his bets the same. He lost every race! He's going to the Italian circuit next." - Tim Lee "We've robbed him of the better half of his savings by now! I could almost feel sorry for him." - Tim Lee #Rob 8 Auto Boutiques in Italy. #Job: Smuggle Goods Through a Fishery (20x). (Venezia) #Collect from your Auto Boutique 2 times. (You can collect from Auto Boutique every 12 hours) Indulgence "Nice haul, boss. You want me to 'invest' it all properly for you, yeah? No problem!" - Daniel Kade "Boss! While we were gone, some men attacked the headquarters. Our boys put them down pretty easy, what do you think they were after?" - Daniel Kade #Ask for 6 Satchels from mafia. #Job: Buy Out a Costume Shop (15x). (Venezia) #Buy 1 item from your Port. }} Small Fry "Boss, can you believe it? The racing gambler found out we were responsible for rigging the races and tried to hire mercenaries to take us out! Obviously he doesn't know who he's dealing with." - Tim Lee "All right! That ought to show him. He's damn sorry now! " - Tim Lee #Ice 6 opponents in New York. #Rob 9 Mega Casinos in New York. #Loot 15 Metal Containers from job. (Steal an Air Freight Delivery) (Capo) #Declare a War 1 time. }} }} Pity Party "You know, boss, if we offered this guy a little bit of his cash back, we could probably get him to do some of his gambling for us now and then." - Tim Lee "Nice work, boss. He's grateful for the reprieve and, at least for now, he'll be a loyal peon." - Tim Lee #Clear 2 robbing boards. #Take out 10 Armed Guards. (Requires 8 ) #Job: Disrupt Rival Smuggling Ring (16x). (Hitman) #Collect from your Dockyard 3 times. (You can collect from Dockyard every 8 hours) }} Category:Missions Category:Mission Rewards Category:Crossing The Line Category:Missions Category:Events Category:Limited Time Missions